


Romeo

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Love, Poetry, Suicide, TS Eliot inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is how his world ended.





	Romeo

This was the way your world ended  
A bang a whimper a shout a scream  
It was a fistful of scattered words amidst the dust  
It was a bundle of human bone and human flesh  
A soul beating untethered in your hand  
It promised forgiveness. It could not give it.

And this was how your world ended:  
Her hands on yours, her eyes on yours  
The two of you  
Hanging on the cheek of night like a jewel.  
And this was how your world ended:  
Falling in love, falling in tragedy  
The two of you  
Dancing, whispering sonnets to each other.  
And this was how your world ended:  
Can a hungry heart give rhythm to new life?  
Can an empty house someday become a home?  
Can you learn to live amidst the blood?

There is destruction in life.  
There is cleansing in death.  
The original sin is life itself.  
Eve bit into the apple of love  
And fell. Open hearts splattered on the pavement.  
Your words gave sight to screams.

It was a ruin of fury and fire.  
Death itself, coming in a hooded robe  
Ready for the execution of Man. It was  
Time itself, gathering up broken strings  
Knitting them together in your tapestry. It was  
You. Standing below her window. Your lips spelled destruction.  
Your flesh breathed sedition. Your world  
Ended like this:

Heartbeats like gunshots  
Minds like wounds  
Hearts like flames  
Human and human and human and human.  
The end of your world was a human thing.  
The end of days was caused by your pride.  
Broken lights. Extinguished stars. A man bleeding out on the cobblestones.  
These, too,  
Erased your universe.

Light bled across the firmament.  
You crossed streets, opened the tomb doors.  
You said: this is life, this is life,  
Life will end but I will not  
You may end but we will not  
I will  
Seal death’s end with a kiss.  
Poison in your hand, on your mouth  
Blood on your sword  
The air of the grave was far too still for this.  
You, rash and bold, life was too short for you,  
Death will be too long for you,  
Time is not enough for you,  
You consumed her heart and were surprised at the consequence  
But regret cannot purge your final thoughts;  
Let them slip away. You will be  
A tragedy in a bard’s story, you and she  
Together.  
Your fate will give you absolution.  
You cannot know you have died in vain.

She still breathes her hungry breaths.  
Her life is yet in her.  
Your actions will untie the knot  
Threads will fray and her world  
Plummet into the darkness.  
But for now,  
Your wearied bark finds its shore  
Your decayed Paradise has given way to this  
Fresh and bright and vibrant  
Your world ended  
Your world lives on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fugue state borne of illness and reading TS Eliot before going to sleep. Lord help me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you did read, though!


End file.
